


Haught Coffee

by notthegoblin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayhaught coffee shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New job, new town, new start. Nicole repeated this through her first week on the job. So far everything had been going well. Her partner, Xavier Dolls, was cool if a bit deadpan for Nicole’s taste and the work had been about what she expected. Plus she was lucky enough to find a great coffee shop within walking distance of her apartment.

On her way to work she stopped by the coffee shop for her morning coffee. She absentmindedly wondered what pun on her name would adorn her cup today. After hearing her name was Haught the barista, Wynonna, had chuckled and proceeded to write increasingly ridiculous things on the cup. For example ‘Haught shot’ when she ordered a shot of espresso or the most recent ‘Warning: contents may be Haught’. As much as she was sick of people punning on her name she had to respect Wynonna’s pun game.

Upon entering the coffee shop Nicole saw Wynonna wasn’t there. Instead behind the counter there was the most gorgeous woman Nicole had ever seen. She stopped dead in her tracks. Nicole couldn’t tear her eyes off her as she danced around behind the counter. Her movements so graceful and sure, and her smile so dazzling Nicole could do little but stare. Stare at this tiny beauty with her hair in a messy bun who was stealing her heart before she even told her name. Nicole was so mesmerized she didn’t realize she was at the front of the line until the woman spoke to her, apparently repeating herself.

 

“Huh?” Nicole said, snapping back to reality.

The woman chuckled, “I asked what would you like?”

“Oh, uh,” Nicole stuttered before saying, “Cappuccino.”

“Name?”

“Haught,” she said and started spelling it, “H-a-u..”

“I know how to spell it,” she said, trying to contain a grin, “My sisters’ been plotting puns since she met you.”

Nicole can’t help but smile at that.

“Your order should be ready soon. You can wait over there Officer Haught,” the barista said, still sporting that smile that made Nicole weak.

“Thank you,” Nicole said before getting out of the way to let the next person order.

 

Nicole stood off to the side to wait for her coffee. It only took a few minutes, but she wouldn't have minded if it took longer. Upon hearing her name called Nicole went to pick up her coffee.

"Here you go," the cute barista said, handing her the drink.

"Thanks," Nicole responded.

"See you later," she said with a little wink that almost made Nicole drop her drink.

"B-bye," Nicole managed to say before turning to leave.

 

Nicole could feel her ears burning as she headed for the exit, glancing back at the beautiful barista before she left. Nicole realized had forgotten to ask her name, but she was busy with another customer so Nicole resolved to ask her the next time she saw her. Nicole couldn’t stop smiling and her grin only grew when she read what was written on the cup. Scrawled in beautiful handwriting it said ‘A Haught drink for Officer Hot ;)’.

* * *

 

 **Waverly:** You weren’t kidding when you said the name was fitting.

 **Wynonna:** Aw, does someone have the Haughts?

 **Waverly:** Shut up.

 **Wynonna:** No need to be such a Haughthead.

 **Waverly:** Stop.

 **Wynonna:** Fine.

 **Wynonna:** My puns are too Haught for you to handle anyway.

 **Waverly:** -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks to officerhaughtstuff for the punspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Since their first meeting Nicole had gone to the coffee shop everyday hoping to see her again. She found out the baristas name, Waverly. Just saying it made her smile like the smitten puppy she was. Unfortunately for her it seemed the whole town was on a mission to twat swat her. No matter how she tried every time she tried to talk to Waverly something would happen and their conversation would be cut short. Whether it was pushy customers in line behind her or that guy who choked on a scone Nicole couldn’t catch a break.

The only thing that kept her from losing her mind was the fact that Waverly had taken to drawing on her cups. She decorated the cups with anything from odd doodles to calligraphy words in languages Nicole couldn’t even recognize. Nicole of course kept every last one of them. Eight cups including the one she got when they first met lined her bedside windowsill. She liked to look at them before going to sleep and first thing in the morning. But today was going to be different. Today Nicole was going to the coffee shop ahead of the morning rush and so help her god she wasn’t getting boxed out again.

Upon entering the coffee shop Nicole was overjoyed to find it empty. She stepped into the desolate coffee shop and followed the sound coming from the back room. As she got closer she started to make out the sound. Singing. It was ethereal, like nothing she had ever heard before.

_ Tula tuulan tulituli tei,  
emme erkane konsanaan, ei. _

Nicole stopped in the doorway and listened in complete awe. Despite not understanding or even recognizing the language Waverly was singing Nicole was completely entranced by it.

_Mesimarjani, pulmuni, pääskyni mun,_  
_paras aarteeni oot sinä mun, minä sun,_  
_mitä toivoisin minä muuta._

She stood there silently, not wanting to break the moment.

_Tula tuulan tulituli tei,_  
_oma onni se yhtehen vei,_

Waverly was mixing ingredients for one of the many homemade treats they served here. Nicole couldn’t help but smile at this image. Waverly with flower dusting her hair and ears singing in what could only be described as an angelic voice. The whole scene had an air of untouched calm. 

_ja tulkohon hallat ja harmit ja muut,_  
_ilo huoleton meillä on, naurussa suut,_  
_ja kirkkaana päivä ja ilta._

Until Waverly turned around.

With a yelp Waverly dropped the bag of flower causing it to explode and coat everything including Waverly and Nicole in a sheen of white powder. They stood there in complete silence staring at each other for a moment. Then Nicole broke out laughing. It was hard not to with a startled Waverly looking like a powdered doughnut.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole said, trying to contain her chuckling.

Her attempts failed when Waverly started laughing too. It took them several minutes to calm down.

“You scared the bejesus out of me,” Waverly said with chuckle, wiping some of the flower from her face.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to,” Nicole said, “I just didn’t want you to stop singing. Your voice really is lovely.”

“Thanks,” Waverly responded, “But why are you here so early? You usually come in around twenty to seven.”

Nicole went to tell her she’s there to see her, but stopped and instead said. “You remember what time I come here?”

Despite the sheen of flower Nicole could see Waverly’s cheeks turn pink.

“Um, well, yeah, I...” Waverly sputtered.

Nicole smiled and waited for Waverly to stop rambling before speaking.

“To answer your question. I’m here to see you.”

“Me?” Waverly said, looking confused.

“Yeah, you,” Nicole responded, grinning like it should be obvious.

“Why?”

“Because I want to ask you out,” Nicole said, “Coffee seems a little on the nose. So, dinner? Friday night?”

At first the only response she got was Waverly blinking like a frosted owl.

“Unless you don’t want to...” Nicole started.

“No, no, no. I mean yes,” Waverly said quickly, taking a deep breath she added, “Yes. I would love to go to dinner with you.”

Nicole couldn’t contain the grin that spread across her face. She said yes.

“But since you scared the living daylights out of me,” Waverly started, her nervous eyes gaining a mischievous glint.  


Waverly turned and grabbed something off the shelf. A coffee cup with an intricate series of swirls and flowers drawn on it. Interspersed among them there were numbers. 

“Call me and we’ll go out. My numbers in there somewhere.”

Nicole took the cup, shaking her head in amused disbelief.

With a chuckle she said, “You may have the voice of an angel, but you are evil Waverly Earp.”

“I have faith in you,” Waverly responded with a sly grin.

With that she turned and started cleaning up the mess of flower. Nicole took that as her cue to leave. Cup in hand she left the coffee shop more in love than when she entered. She didn’t think that was possible, and yet.

* * *

Nicole was freaking out. It was Thursday night and she had yet to figure out Waverly’s number. She had called a dozen combinations of those ten digits and none of them were Waverly. She had gotten a hold of many other people including a grumpy old man who yelled at her for ten minutes and some guy named Dan. She had less that twenty four hours and she was getting tired of saying ‘sorry, wrong number’. But Nicole Haught was not a quitter. So she typed in yet another number as she slumped onto her couch. After a couple rings someone picked up.

“Cutting it a little close aren’t we,” Waverly said.

“Waverly?” Nicole responded, sitting up.

“I knew you’d figure it out.”

“Oh thank god,” Nicole said, letting out a relieved sigh, “You have no idea how many wrong numbers I have called.”

She could hear Waverly laughing on the other end of the line. Nicole smiled and chuckled out of relief. All the stress and rude wrong numbers were worth it in this moment.

“So does this mean I get to take you out now?” Nicole asked.

“Definitely,” Waverly responded.

Nicole did a little fist pump before answering, “So I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Six sound good?”

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
